


Don't Touch Him

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, Long lost love, Promises, Some Fluff, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: You've finally been reunited with Gabriel but Asmodeus wants to wreck it because he is the worst.





	Don't Touch Him

**Author's Note:**

> So I am super excited that my absolute favorite person is back on Supernatural and I couldn't contain it so I wrote this so I hope you enjoy it.

"We can't tell Y/N," Sam whispered to Dean, looking at the bloodied Gabriel over his shoulder. 

"She has been looking for him for years Sam, we can't hide this from her besides she will find out anyways, and she always does."

As if on cue you walked into the bunker dropping your bags on the floor, "I'm home."

"You're home early," Dean called, quickly greeting you at the door. Dean looked guilty of something. 

"Hunt was easier than thought," you told him. You squinted your eyes in suspicion, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," Dean answered quickly, too quickly. 

You went to step around him but he blocked your way, stepping in front of you. 

"Then why aren't you letting me pass?" You asked in annoyance. 

Dean played innocent, "I'm not?"

You quickly maneuvered side stepping pass him making your way into the library. A small gasp escaped your lips at the sight in front of you, Gabriel. 

Gabriel stared at you but said nothing, he was bloodied, his mouth sewn shut, and Sam was working on cutting the wires. 

"Gabriel," you whispered afraid that he was going to disappear.

Gabriel looked away in embarrassment; he didn’t want you to see him like this. Your anger bubbled up you could feel it rushing in your veins. 

“Who did this?!” You demanded. Looking around the room you noticed another presence, Ketch. You marched over pulling out your gun ready to kill him, “Did you do this, you sick son of a bitch?”

“Y/N, it wasn’t him,” Dean defended. 

You dropped your arms no longer pointing your gun at the man. “I rescued your pet,” Ketch spat. 

“WHO DID IT?!” You screamed causing Gabriel to flinch. You looked at Gabriel; you made your way to him slowly as if walking up to a stray animal afraid to scare it away. “I’m so sorry honey I didn’t mean to yell.”

You sat next to him pulling him into a hug, gently stroking his hair, “I missed you so much, I never stopped looking for you, I never stopped loving you.” You noticed a tear roll down his face but no words came out. 

You kept your hold on Gabriel but looked at the boys, “Who did this?” You asked in a calmer tone. 

“Asmodeus,” Ketch answered. 

Twenty minutes later Ketch and Dean were going through a portal to find Jack and Mary. 

 

Later that night you attempted to clean Gabriel but he kept flinching from the pain. “I’ll make him pay for this, I swear I will.” 

Sam and Cas were busy making a plan but you stayed with Gabriel trying to get him to talk to you, to respond in a positive manner. 

Sam’s phone rang and you heard Asmodeus on the other line. You were doing your best to get the entire conversation but were only able to hear Sam’s side. Gabriel hear though, you could see the fear in his eyes. 

You stroked his hair trying to calm him, “I won’t let him get to you again.”

Asmodeus hung up. Sam looked at you and Cas, “We need to ward this place.”

It didn’t matter the lights flickered then went dark, the only light coming from the alarms blanketing the bunker in a red glow. “I’ll be back,” you spoke softly reassuring him.   
You pulled out your gun checking the halls. It didn’t take long for you to find the fight. There he was, the bastard that tortured and held your Gabriel captive for only god and Gabriel know how long. 

“I’m going to make you pay for what you’ve done to him you fried chicken making motherfucker,” you shot your gun but it caused him no damage. 

Asmodeus flung you across the room like a rag doll, he looked up at Gabriel; trying to convince him to come back otherwise he would do it by force. 

“Don’t touch him!” You screamed enraged. 

Asmodeus looked back at you and flung you back down on the ground a sickening noise from where your head made contact with the wall. You were disoriented and only managed to witness the demon go up in flames. 

When the ordeal was done and over with Gabriel looked and acted like himself again. 

“Welcome to the team,” Sam smiled. 

“I’m not staying,” Gabriel responded. 

“What?” You whispered, tears threatening to spill over. 

Gabriel gave you a soft look, “I’m sorry Y/N but I can’t deal with this at the moment.” Gabriel stood up lifting a hand to wipe the tears that spilled down your face. “If I would stay for anything it would be you,” he kissed your forehead. 

“Please don’t go,” you pleaded. 

“I’d say come with me but I know you won’t.”

“I’d go for you.”

“Don’t worry Y/N, this isn’t goodbye. I’ll see you soon,” Gabriel winked and was gone. 

You dealt with Dean when he came back home but your thoughts kept going back to Gabriel and his promise. You smiled, you knew he would keep it and you would see him again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, please.


End file.
